The Sinnoh Adventure of Jason
by J.K. The 12th
Summary: This is the story of Jason an aspiring trainer journey across the Sinnoh Region.
1. Intro

Introduction

Characters

Jason, Age: 12, Gender: Male

Summay: Jason has black spiky hair and normally wears a light green t-shirt that has a white pokeball symbol on the front and black pants. He dreams of being of being a powerful trainer and is the main character.

Pokemon: Lux (Shinx) Nature Jolly, Lv 7 Abililty: Rivalry, Attacks: Tackle, Leer

Family: Mom: Her name is Trisha and is a ex Pokemon coordinator and Trainer,she has retired to raise a family but still has her Buneary(Hope)

Sarah and Sasha: Jason's twin sisters, even a the age of 7 they own pokemon, a Glameow nicknamed Kitty (Sarah) and a Misdreavus nicknamed Miss (Sasha), Sasha and Sarah both use their pokemon to prank Jason much to Trisha dismay.

Father: A traveling trainer

Mya, Age: 12, Gender : Female

Summary: Mya has red hair and wears a pink shirt with white pants. She is Jason's childhood friend, they grew up together battling each other every chance they got

Pokemon: Rose (Budew) Nature, Careful, Lv 5 Ability Poison Point, Attacks: Absorb,Growth

Family: Mom: Her name is Patricia and she is Trisha best friend

Current Location: Twinleaf town


	2. Chapter  1 The Start

Chapter 1: The Start

Announcer: Ok this shall be a one on on battle for the title Greatest Pokemon Champion Trainer In The Entire World. The Defending Champion vs his challenger Jason. let the battle begin!

The Champion shouts "Go! Snorlax", then Jason shouts "Go Lux!". Jason: "Ok i'll start things off with this, Lux use Thunder !".

The Shink started glowing yellow the sent a gigantic bolt of thunder at Snorlax.

Champion: "Nice move but Snorlax use Hyper Beam", Snorlax opens it's mouth wide then shoots out a orange beam, Jason then says "Lux dodge it" and the Shinx does so move at a incredible speed, Jason: "Now use Thunder Fang", the Shinx's teeth glows a sparkling blue color then it bites into Snorlax.

The Champion yells out in a worried manner "Snorlax Rest" and Snorlax begins to sleep, Jason: "Not so fast let's finish this Lux one more Thunder, give all you got!"

The Shinx unleashes a destructive blast of Thunder at Snorlax KOing it.

Jason: Yes we did it, we are the best!

Pokemon League Chairman: Congratulations young man you are now the most powerful trainer ever!

But then the sunny skies grew black over the arena as to big yellow eyes with red pupil look down from them and the kept growing bigger destroying everything staring at the terrified Jason until...

"AHHHHH!" Jason screamed as he woke up to see a Misdreavus and a Glameow in his face. Sarah and Sasha: Hahahaha! scardy cat .

"Ugh I can't stand you two, Mom! The are doing it a again." Jason yelled

Trisha: "Geez what am I going to do with you two. Apologize to your brother."

"Sorry" they said, sorry that your scared of a little nightmare.

Trisha: "Thats everyone down stairs it time for breakfast"

Jason: Um mom i gonna have to skip lunch me and Lux are gonna go play a Twinleaf park and battle Mya.

Trisha: Fine go have fun.

Jason then changed out of his pajamas into his clothes and picked up Lux's pokeball and stormed outside to the park.

By the time he reached the park he saw Mya at the park.

"Hey Jason, you look stressed", Jason: "Yeah those two brats pranked me again while i was have the most awesome dream."

Mya: "Really about what ?", Jason: "I won a battle and became the strongest trainer in the world".

Mya: "Well you know that just a dream", Jason: "Yeah but it is one i'm gonna make reality", Mya: You got to get way stronger before that ever happens

Jason: "Aren't I currently the strongest trainer in Twinleaf town", Mya;"True but there are very few trainers here most left on a journey so they got to be stronger than us"

Jason: "Well let them come back here and challenge me i'll beat them all." Mya: 'Ok Mr. Confident how about you battle me", Jason: "Sure"

Mya: "Go! Rose" and a small Budew pops out of the pokeball, Jason: Go Lux!., Lux use tackle, Lux then runs and slam into Budew.

Jason: "Yes well it over now", Mya: Think again look at Lux, Jason looks at Lux to see the little Shinx making a face like it is in pain and it is glowing purple with tiny purple bubbles evaporating from Lux

How did he get poisoned Jason said, Mya: Rose's Ability is Poison Point which means any physical contact might get you poisoned.

Jason: I need to end this quick, Lux Tackle as hard as you can! The sickly Shinx rams into the Bedw KOing it.

Mya: You did a good job Rose return. This was a great battle Jason, Yeah it was said Jason.

Well i'm going home said Mya. I'm gonna train some more at route 201. Mya: You never tire out huh.

Jason: OF COURSE NOT I'M GONNA BE THE BEST TRAINER EVER!

Mya: Fine no need to yell and take these and heal Lux before you leave (she hands him an antidote and two potions the walks away)

Jason: Thanks, BYE!

Authrs Note: Tell me what you think of this. Thank You


	3. Chapter 2 The Rival

Chapter 2: The Rival

Jason is training hard in Route 201 when ...

Jason: Man there are but wild Starlys,Bidoofs, and Kricketots. I need a challenge if i'm gonna become stronger.

Jason stops and thinks to himself

Jason: Now that i think about it mom told me about the story of the legendary pokemon at the lake. Yeah Mespirit of Lake Verity. I bet if i battle it and beat it i can prove once and for all i am strong, actually i'll capture it, man im all excited, lets go Lux.

Jason and Lux run out to Lake Verity only to see a strange man walking away with a sinister look on his face. When they enter they see a flock of Starly looking enraged and they attack Jason and Lux.

Jason:Ughh whats with all these Starlys, Me and Lux can't keep up with their attacks. Lux use Tackle!

Lux can't even move because he is being attacked by mutiple Starly

Jason: we can't let it end like this!

?: Piplup use Bubble!

Out of no where a Piplup shoots a blast of bubbles from its mouth. A young man who is the same age as Jason and a older man stand behind. The older man is Professor Rowan a renowned researcher of pokemon and the young man is name Ken. Ken has blonde hair and blue eyesand wear a blue shirt with white long sleeves and black pants and wears a blue poketch.

Professor Rowan: wow these Starly sure are enraged, young man what did you do!

Jason: I just came here to battle the legendary pokemon Mespirit and i was attacked.

Ken: Hmph this is the perfect chance to test out my new Piplup, Go and use Bubble again!

The Piplup battled the flock using strategic commands by Ken until there was only one left.

Ken: Hmm, im going to need a flying type on my team and you do seem the weakest of your flock, i'll catch you and make you strong

Ken throws a pokeball and catches Starly instantly

Ken: it's a shame how pitiful you are.

Jason: Who are you calling pitiful?

Ken: Obviously you who ever you are.

Jason: The names Jason, and you must be so great!

Professor Rowan: Actually Ken is a pokemon prodigy even though he has just started his journey he has researched pokemon extensively, i suggest you two have a battle to get to know each other

Jason and Ken: Fine by me

2 hours later at Twinleaf town, people all over town gather to watch the battle featuring the prodigy Ken and judged by the renowned Professor Rowan

Professor Rowan: Just to make things clear this is a one on one battle, no item may be used and the battle is over when the trainers pokemon is KOed, do you agree to the terms of the battle

Jason and Ken:Yes!

Professor Rowan: Good then begin!

Jason Come on out Lux

Ken: Lets make this quick! Piplup!

Both Lux and Piplup come out of their pokeballs with determined faces

Ken: Piplup use Bubble and spray it wide.

Jason : Please Lux avoid it by jumping over it, and Tackle Piplup when you get to the other side

Lux runs toward the bubbles and jumps over it but while in the middle of the jump

Ken: Piplup Pound1

Suddenly Piplup who was hiding within the bubbles jumps up and pound Lux from under it knock it high in the air and Lux falls and crashes to the ground, leaving Jason stunned.

Ken: It seems your to shocked to to say a command well i'm not gonna wait for you Piplup pound once more!

The Piplup rushes and hits Lux knocking him out.

Jason(In his head): He's on another level and he just started his journey.

Ken: Let me explain something for you, why did you stand their stunned like a idiot when Piplup and I tricked you with bubble, a real trainer adapts to situations like that and acts accordingly, i just got this Piplup today and me and it are in sync more than you and your Shinx which seems like you had it for a while, and if you can't beat my Piplup you sure can't beat my partner.

Ken throws a pokeball in the air and out comes a absol

Ken: I didn't even have to use my strongest pokemon your not worth my time.

Ken walks off leaving Jason feeling ashamed wondering if this whole time has he been all talk.

End

Author comment and let me know what you think


	4. Character Development

Character Development: 1

Characters

Jason, Age: 12, Gender: Male

Summay: Jason has black spiky hair and normally wears a light green t-shirt that has a white pokeball symbol on the front and black pants. He dreams of being of being a powerful trainer and has a strong will to reach his goal even though he is a little easily tempered he is brave and loyal to those he bonds with.

Pokemon: Lux (Shinx) Nature Jolly, Lv 7 Abililty: Rivalry, Attacks: Tackle, Leer. Lux is Jason childhood companion and is very to to his trainer

Ken, Age 13 Gender: Male

Summary: Ken has blonde hair and normally wears wear a blue shirt with white long sleeves and black pants. He is known a pokemon prodigy for studying them at a young age and is skillfully able to use strategy to overcome foes

Pokemon: Absol, Nature: Serious, Lv 12 Ability Super Luck Attacks: Scratch, Leer, Taunt, Quick Attack.

Piplup, Nature: Brave, Lv 8, Ability: Torrent, Attacks: Pound, Growl, Bubble

Starly, Nature: Bashful Lv 3, Ability: Keen Eye, Attacks Tackle, Growl

Mya, Age: 12, Gender : Female

Summary: Mya has red hair and wears a pink shirt with white pants. She is Jason's childhood friend, they grew up together battling each other every chance they got

Pokemon: Rose (Budew) Nature, Careful, Lv 5 Ability Poison Point, Attacks: Absorb,Growth


	5. Chapter 3: Overcoming Shame

Chapter 3: Determination That Sprouted From Shame

It's the day after Jason's defeat at the hands of Ken. Jason is just laying in bed, thats all he's done ever since he lost he has talked to anyone not even Lux.

Lux just looks at him through his pokeball and...

Trisha: Breakfast is ready Jason come down and eat. Trisha: Hey I know you heard me!, i'm sorry son it's just your usually so happy and upbeat it hurts me to see you this way. Well if you don't feel like eating im just gonna take Lux to get something to eat. She grabs Lux's pokeball and is about to walk out but she turns around and says: Jason everyone loses sometimes there no reason to feel upset about it even I lost many times before do you know how many time i felt like quitting because all of the lost appeals and contest battles but i realized i won't et anywhere if i just give just remember that. She walks out.

Jason(in his head): She doesn;t know how i feel i went from being this towns best to being it's chump. I lost everyone respect and got clowned by that guy Ken i could do anything, i couldn't do...

Sarah and Sasha walk in and say: Hey if it isn't the world's greatest trainer *giggle*, Jason: Get out! and he throws a baseball at them. Sarah and Sasha: we were just trying to talk with youu a,d tears start falling from there eyes and they run off.

Minutes later, Trisha: Jason! How dare you do that to your sister i know how you feel but that is no excuse stop acting like a brat! She hands him Lux's pokeball and tells him : by the way Mya called for you, shes on her way and Trisha leaves.

10 Minutes later Jason's bedroom door is kicked open...

Mya: Get your sorry self out of bed Jason i heard how you have been acting. Jason: Could you just leave? Mya: No while your sitting here acting depressed have you took the time to think about how everyone feels to see acting like this it hurts us. Jason... Mya: did you even think about Lux? Pokemon fight for their trainers because they trust and love us do you know how Lux must feel he thinks he disappointed you. Jason: I never thought of that now come we're going to Route 201 someone wants to see you, Jason: See me?

At Route 201

Professor Rowan stands there waiting..

Mya: I brought him. Professor Rowan: Ah Jason you look like a mess, Mya: he's still upset about losing. Professor Rowan: as a trainer i thought you would be over that by now, well anyway i have a request i want you to locate this pokemon. Professor Rowan takes out a device that shows a Turtwig. Professor Rowan: This pokemon is important to my research and escaped my laboratory in Sandgem town and since you two know these parts well i'm asking you to help me look for it. Mya: sure Jason: whatever.

Mya and Rowan and carefully searching for Turtwig while Jason is barely looking while walking with Lux

Jason: I just wanna go home and go back to bed, Lux hears this and lowers his head, then Jason remembers what Mya said and comforts Lux by saying: Come Lux don't be sad it was my fault we lost but Lux shakes his head no,Jason: well how about this no of us were to blame ok, and Lux smiles and out of no where Turtwig walks over with a smile. Jason: hmm you were here the whole time i guess i didn't notice since the leaf on your head resembles the grass, well Professor Rowan is worried about you so lets go backand Turtwig shakes it head yes and follows Jason.

Jason Lux and Turtwig walk and see Rose Koed and some guy threatening Mya and Rowan with his Zubat and Wurmple., ?: Now Rowan i am a grunt on behalf of team Galactic so hand over your briefcase with your research in it, Jason: Hey you with the funny haircut leave right now ar it will be no mercy, Galactic grunt: who are you talking to boy do i have to hurt you too, Jason: Go head fine. Mya Jason he has two pokemon we only have one and he uses both at the same time

Jason yeah that is difficult ..., Turtwig, Tur Turt Twig, Jason: are you trying to tell me you want to fight, Turtwig: Turtwig. Jason well come on

Galactic Grunt: Zubat leech life, sunddenly zubat quick bites into Turtwig and drains energy from him, : Now Wurmple stringshot, and sticky string wrapped around Lux. How are gonna get out of this kid. Jason: Easy , Turtwig wthdraw Lux tackle, Suddenly Turtwig withdrew into it's shell forcing Zubat to let go and Lux tackles Zubat over knocking it out Galactic Grunt: gasp. Jason sorry i'm not waiting for you to make a move Lux Turtwig tackle and both pokemon tackle wurmple knockng it out . Galactic Grunt: i thought this would be a easy mission i must regroup, and he runs away.

Jason: well now that this is done heres Turtwig, Professor Rowan: Thank you but i have one more request. Jason: Gosh you have alot of requests but what is it?

Professor Rowan : I want you to take this device it's called a pokedex and records and show data on pokemon and journey and find pokemon for my research and also i want you to keep Turtwig. Jason: Really!, Professor Rowan: Yes it seems he has taken a liking to you and the reason he ran away from the lab is because Piplup left and he and Piplup have a rivalry. Jason: ok, so Turtwig you want to come with me together im sure we can beat Piplup and his trainer Ken. Turtwig: Turtwig he said with a smile. Jason get Turtwig's pokeball from Rowan and tells Turtwig to Return.

End

Authrs Note: Tell me what you think of this. Thank You


	6. Chapter 4 What It Means To Be A Trainer

Chapter 4: What It Means To Be A Trainer

It's Morning at the laboratory of Professor Rowan, Jason is getting advice from the Professor about things to expect during his journey.

"Young man i believe i have gone over all the basics and you should be ready to go" said the Professor. "By the i see you gave your Shinx a nickname how about you give one to Turtwig also i'm sure he would like that", and Turtwig smiles at the thought of it.

"Hmm i should give him a nickname but i'm not sure what it should be" pondered Jason.

"Well when you gave the Shinx his name what did you think about?" said Rowan

"Well when my dad first gave me him he was shining bright with electricity and my mom said he was sparkling brighter then any thing could measure and i named him Lux like the unit of measure for illuminance or light." explained Jason. "I got it"! "On Turtwigs back it shell looks like land so im gonna call him Terra which means land"

"Both are excellent names it shows much consideration and thought" proclaimed Professor Rowan. Well young before you leave i ask that you go to the Pokemon Trainers School in Jubelife City, you should learn more there.

"Please i'm pretty sure that i am ok professor i don't need school" said Jason with a arrogant tone

I RECOMENDING THAT YOU GO! said Rowan with a intimidating tone and look on his face

"S s s sure" said Jason in a nervous voice while Lux and Terra cowered behind him.

Outside the lab

"Well thanks for everything Professor" and Jason walks off into Route 202

Thinking to himself the Professor says,"That young man may just have what it takes well i did give him a pokedex so he should be ok with that knowledge with him" and he walks back in to his lab.

On Route 202 Jason is battling wild pokemon until he notices a group of trainers staring at him with sharp eyes

"So i see a newbie has arrived" said young boy 1

"I want him first" said young girl

"No i want him first" said young boy 2

"Lets crush him to pieces" said young boy 3

"Looks like got some fresh meat for the slaughter" said young boy 4

"No way i'm targeted and uderestimated, fine I will take on all of you and bring you all down one by one" said Jason

"Welcome to Route 202 the end of newbie trainers dreams" said young boy 1 and they all took out pokeballs

The first young boy sent out a Starly but Jason and Lux made quick work of him, then the second young boy and young girl sent out Bidoofs and challenged Jason to a Double battle which Jason won, then the third young boy sent out a Burmy and Terra took it out with some razor leafs.

"Gosh i'm tired" Jason said as he slouched on a tree while Terra and Lux panted for breath

Please your tired all ready, your not ready for the big time said young boy 4

"Bring on" said Jason as he tensed up

The fourth young boy sent out a Shinx, so Jason responds by sending Lux out

"You sure your pathetic Shinx can handle another battle" said young boy 4 in a taunting manner

"Lux Tackle"! Jason shouted Lux rans and smashed right into the Shinx knocing it into a tree and fainting it.

"Ha don't you dare talk about my Lux like that". said Jason

The group of young trainers gather together left with the young boy 4 saying that Jason is truly strong enough to continue his journey.

Jason ventures around Route 202 until he sees a boy with frantic look on his face.

"Hey can I help you, you look so distraught"? said Jason

"My Kricketot, he's gone and i can't find him anywhere". said the boy

Well how about i help you look i'm sure we will find it if we look together, by the way my name is Jason

Thank you so much and my name is Kyle. After looking for a while Kyle turns to Jason and say "I have something to confess"

Whats is it? Jason said with curiosity

It's my fault that Kricketot is gone, I yelled at him and called him weak and told him that he was useless in battle and my Bidoof is the only useful pokemon on me team. I was just so upset these group of trainers beat me and told me i shoud give up me dream of being a succesful trainer and i blamed it on Kricketot because he lost.

Jason clenches his fist and punches Kyle across the face and shouts " So your blaming him, it the trainers duty to stand by their pokemon even if they are weak and its a trainers job to bring out their potential and you blamed him do you know how horrible it must have felt".

After shouting Jason has a flashback to when he first got Lux.

"Now i'm trusting that you will take care of Lux and any other pokemon you meet" said Jason't father

I sure will dad, said by a 10 year old Jason

Ok son i trust you but always remember this, a trainers duty is to their pokemon and a trainers job is to bring out the best in their pokemon that is what is means to be a trainer. said by Jasons dad

Flash back over Jason stands above Kyle until they see a bright light coming from the east of their location and Kyle says "I think thats Kricketots Bide attack" and he rushes over

Kricketot! Kyle yells out as he sees his worn out Kricketot battling a Starly while two other Starly lay Ko,

It seems to me your Kricketot tried to get stronger by fighting wild pokemon by it self and did pretty well i guess your words really a affected it Jason said with a harsh tone as tears started to flow from Kyle's eyes.

The remaining Starly prepared a wing a attack and flew at Kricketot and Kyle jumps in the way and takes the hit leaving Kricketot amazed. "Kricketot i'm sorry you are first pokemon and partner and i treated you badly and called you weak because Bide was your only attack and you didn't last long enough to use it and you still tried to get stronger for me, it wasn't your fault we lost it was mine so please forgive and lets fight together again" and Kyle hugged it.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and Kricketot glowed white and changed shape, "your your evolving?" said Kyle and when it finished glowing Kricketot was now a Kricketune.

"Wow it evolved" said Jason as he goes through his pocket and take out his pokedex, It can use Fury Cutter now try it out.

Ok then Kricketune use Fury Cutter shouted Kyle and Kricktune's scythelike arms glowed red and extended longer and then it slashed the Stary Koing it

Yes we won said Kyle. Jason walks toward then and says well how about a battle. Sure I will heal yours and my pokemon and then we can battle

30 minutes later Jason and Kyle stare each other down tense as ever with pokeballs in hand and then they the pokeballs in the air and out comes Terra and Kyle's Bidoof

Bidoof Tackle said Kyle, and the Plump Mouse pokemon ram into Terra but Terra doesn't move an inch. Huh? said Kyle in a confused manner

"Yeah my Terra is really big on defense so your gonna have to come tougher than that", Terra Absorb Jason said confidently and Terra points the twig on it's head and the twigs releases a ream beam that hit Bidoof saps energy from it until Bidoof broke free. Quick Terra now Tackle Jason yelled and Kyle ordered a Tackle too causing the too pokemon to collide but Terra had more force behind it and Koed Bidoof

Yes, good job Terra return and Jason returned Terra to his ball and Kyle did the same with Bidoof thanking it

Ok time for win 2, Jason declared and Kyle replied with a scoff

Once again the tossed pokeballs in the air and out came Lux and Kricketune

Kricketune use Fury Cutter! said Kyle and Kricktune's scythelike arms glowed red and extended longer and it slashed and Lux repeatedly and Lux dodged them all

"Ok Lux use Charge" and Lux glowed yellow while sparks surrounded it body and pulled into Lux's body but Jason had a confused face. "Wow i was so excited about you leaning a electric move that i didnt check what it did i thought it was something like a Thunder attack". Suddenly Kricketune came up and hit Lux with Fury Cutter. "Wow you got me while we weren't paying attention well Lux dodge it coming back" said Jason, and Lux dodged every slash.

'How is it able to dodge so well" pondered Kyle

"I been with Lux for awhile now so he knows how to dodge attack well as long as we remain focused" proclaimed Jason

Well we have been together for awhile too so Kricketue Bide! shouted Kyle, Kricketune looked and Kyle amazed and Kyle shooked his head to it and it shook it head back and it body outline in white.

"Hmmm so you trusting it to take hits now Lux Tackle" Jason yelled and the Shinx slammed into Kricketune. "Again" and Lux hit Kricketune again and Kricketune became engulf in white energy and Jason shouted " Lux Tackle once more before Kricketune let the energy loose.

Lux runs as fast as it can slams into Kricketune but that split second Kricketune releases Bide causing a burst of energy the engulf the area. when the smoke clears Jason and Kyle see both Pokemon Koed and return their pokemon thanking them for a job well done and shakes hands

"Jason that was a great battle thanks for everything, so where are you headed ?" said Kyle

"Jubelife City' Jason replied

"Mind if I tag along" asked Kyle

"Sure come on" replied Jason.

Then the two boys headed off to Jubelife along with their new repsect and friendship for each other

End

Author Note Thanks for reading comment and review


	7. Chapter 5: Looker and The Fake Clown

Chapter 5: Looker and the Fake Clown

Jason and Kyle have just arrived in Jubelife City and make their way to the Pokemon Center to heal their pokemon. They hand their pokeballs to the Nurse Joy when Kyle starts to talk as they sit down and wait.

"They all worked pretty hard in that battle". said Kyle

"Yeah they did but next time it won't end in a tie i'm gonna win" replied Jason

"What are you talking about? We didn't tie, you won." said Kyle with a confused face

"What do you mean?" said Jason

"In our battle, yeah Lux and Kricketune knocked each other out, but Terra knocked out Bidoof, leaving you with one pokemon and me with zero thus you won." explained Kyle

"Oh yeah i guess we did win , cool." said Jason happily.

" Yeah so do you have any plans here in Jubelife City?" asked Kyle.

" Yeah i got to some stupid pokemon school because Professor Rowan forced me to go." complained Jason.

"Pro, Pro, Pro, fess, sssss or ROWAN!" Kyle shouted.

" Yeah you know him." said Jason.

" Yeah i heard of him of course i have he is a renowned professor of pokemon and he lives in my hometown Sandgem Town, he is also known to see potential in trainers, and if he sees special potential he give then a prized much sought after pokedex, WAIT DIDN'T YOU HAVE ONE!." exclaimed Kyle

" Ummm yeah i have a pokedex", Jason said .

" No way theres only two people i heard of recieving it meaning they became assistant to Rown himself, one of them is the Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia and a genius trainer named..., What are you doing?

Kyle looks over at Jason standing by video phone

" Hey Professor Rowan i'm here at Jubelife City is the pokedex a bid deal" Jason inquired

"It sure is, it is a encyclopedia on pokemon and i gave it to you because i saw your potential and it will a asset to you and my research. explained Rowan

"PROFESSOR ROWAN!" yelled Kyle

"Umm Hello young man, Jason who is this?" said Rowan

"Sorry this is my starstruck friend Kyle." said Jason

" Well nice to meet you young man, by the way Jason have visited the pokemon trainer school yet" asked Rowan

" No not yet" said Jason

" Well get to it because i know you wouldn't be trying to ignore a personal suggestion from me right?" said Rowan in a intimidating voice

" Umm excuse me your pokemon are all healed." said Nurse Joy as she handed them to their respective trainers.

" Ok bye i'm headed there now professor bye" and Jason hung up the call and Kyle grabbed Jasob yelling "we got to go now it is a request from Rowan!"

2 minutes later

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnng

"Hello Pokemon Center" said Nusre Joy

"Ahh yes Nurse Joy have two boys recently left here"

"Yes they have" said Nurse Joy

"Hmm ok well i wanted to tell them that the school they were going to was on holiday today but i guess they will find out thank you." said Rowan and he hung up

Jason and Kyle stared hard at the sign the reads "Sorry Trainer School is closed due to Teacher holiday come back tommorow."

"Dang it we ran here for nothing now what am i supposed to do" said Jason

"How about we look for some battles." asked Kyle

" Please this town doesn't seem like it has some interesting trainer they are all barely experienced, wait did you see that?" said Jason

"See what?" asked Kyle

"That guy by the street light that staring at us?, wait he's coming over." said Jason

"How did you know i was a international police officer doing a investigation your insight is incredible" said the man

"Huh" said Jason and Kyle

"My code name is Looker, do you know the saying "Don't Be A Theif"." said Looker

"Um sure it is the saying that was made popular about trying to steal a trainers pokemon or anything else for that matter" said Kyle

"Yes you are correct, i am investigating rumors of a organization of criminals that steal"

"Oh really" said Jason then he whispers to Kyle "this guy is out of his head odd"

"Hello Mr. Looker!" said a man in a suit

"You must be the gentleman who called for me , well i was coming down here to do my own investagation so what is your problem." asked Looker

"Well i am the President of the Poketch Company and i run a advertisement were i let 3 of my employees dress up as clowns and give citizen a chance to win a free Poketch by answering questions, but lately there seems to be a fourth clown that popped up and terrorizes the citizens to sabotage my company."

"I see" said Looker

"I recently called my workers to come back to the company so he should be easy to find. said the President

" Ok I have a a plan" said Jason

"You Do!" said the President and Looker

" Yeah if a guy dressed up like Looker comes to him, he will know something is up and run so were gonna use my friend here"

"Mmm me?" said Kyle

10 mins later Kyle approaches the fake clown

"Umm sir i would like to partake in the advertisement event may i recieve the question." aske Kyle

"Hehehehe sure" as he reaches for a pokeball on his belt

"Freeze" said Looker as he Jason and the President appeared from behind a building with Lux and Terra and Lookers Croagunk out. As the fake clown turns around to look at them Kyle takes out Bidoof and Kricketune. "Your surrounded" said Looker

"Please i'll take you all on"said the fake clown and throws up a pokeball and a Murkrow comes out andthe fake clown orders a Astonish attack and the Murkrow lets out a sharp shout that lets out a wave of red energy the hit all the pokemon except Bidoof.

" Lux Tackle" said Jason and Lux knock the Darkness pokemon over and Jason holding pokedex congratulates Lux

"Murkrow Haze"said the fake clown and the weakened Murkrow flaps it wings letting out a black smoke and the fake clown and it run away.

"He's headed to Route 218" said the President and they all ruched over.

When they reach the Route the see the fakeclown in a boat and is about to get away

"Darn he's getting away, anyone has any water pokemon". asked Looker and everyone replied with a no

"Hahahaha bye losers" said the fake clown as he taunted

Suddenly a Magikarp popped out the water and splashed around

"What the, get out the way forget it im gonna ram you over."

"He's getting away" said the President

"Forget that, he is gonna run over that Magikarp" yelled Jason, thinking to himself he wondered if there was anything he could do and noticed a empty pokeball on the picked it up and threw it with all his might and it hit Magikarp and captured it and landed out of the way of the boat. "It's too bad he getting away but at least your safe" Jason said

Somewhere nearby

A young man in a red suit with purple hair watched everything and calls out his Espeon and orders a Psychic attack at the boat knocking it back toward everyone else and calls out a Alakazam and teleports away

"Did you see that?" said Kyle

"Someone helped us " said Looker as he arrests the fake clown and brings him to jail for questioning.

"Thank you boys for your help stop by tommorow for a gift" said the President as he left .

So Jason and Kyle decide to leave and with Jason look at his new Magikarp.

End

Author Note: Please Review


	8. Chapter 6 The Schoolhouse Rumble

Chapter 6: Schoolhouse Rumble!

At the pokemon center Jason and Kyle wake up out of their slumber and go doorstairs to retrieve their pokemon from Nurse Joy. They greet their pokemon and put them back in their balls.

"So Jason what time does the school start, we should get going." said Kyle

"Dang I was hoping you forgot, i don't want to go it sounds boring." replied Jason

"Well deal with it Professor Rowan asked you to go so you better go, now what time does it start?" said Kyle

"It started about a hour ago." said Jason with a relaxed attitude

" WE'RE LATE!, No we're gonna let the Professor down, lets go!" exclaimed Kyle as he grab Jason out of the chair he was sitting in and ran all the way to the school

"Hello" said the school receptionist, "Welcome to Pokemon Trainers School." You two are lucky, you both fill our seats for the non reserved trainers and you will be sent to call 2B, you better hurry class has already started.

"Sure" Both Kyle and Jason said.

They walked in the class as the teacher was teaching about what to do in the situation you pokemon is poisoned when Jason notices someone.

"YOU!" Jason yelled out pointing

"Yes i am the teacher who are you young man"

"No I wasn't alking about you i'm talking about that jerk who think he's better than everyone else over there" said Jason

As Jason said that he points at no one other then Ken himself.

"Sorry but I know I am better than you and i proved it before haven't I or have you forgotten" said Ken with a smug attitude

Jason thought to himself about how he lost last time and how ashamed he felt

" You battled Ken!, no wonder you have a pokedex, you battled the pokemon prodigy himself who is one of Rowan's assistants like you." said Kyle

"Wait a minute Rowan gave a pokedex to a loser like you?" said Ken with disbelief

Jason flashed the pokedex at Ken with a confident smile and said "Well how about another battle so i can beat you this time"

"Please you couldn't touch me last time i have more important things to do instead of battling someone who can even battle" said Ken

"It wont be the same as last time i gotten better and i'm ready to prove it and you should know that now that you see my pokedex." said Jason

"Just cause you have a pokedex doesn't mean you are strong, the purpose of the pokedex is to collect information on pokemon it has nothing to do with it's owners strength so don't assume you are on the same level as me because of it, though you may have potential since old man Rowan gave it to you."

"Well how about we see if i have potential" said Jason

"How about you all shut up and sit down" exclaimed the teacher

"How about you teach a better lesson instead of basic stuff" said Jason and Ken

"Detention after class the both of you" said the teacher

After class Jason and Ken are left to clean up the classroom and exchange glares

"You know i'm gonna beat you this time" said Jason

"Oh shut up with that and get over the fact that you are a loser. said Ken

"How about this if i clean up you portion of the class will you battle me." porposed Jason

"Fine deal then" said Ken

Jason worked hard cleaning up the classroom with determination and a excited smile on his face while Ken just sat by and watched

At the school courtyard

"Ok lets get this over with Ken said with a bored expression

"Fine i'll just take you out quick" Jason said with a smile,

"Go, Starly! Ken said as he tossed a poke ball in the air releasing his Starly

"Magikarp Go!, and Jason tossed up a pokeball releasing his Magikarp

"You can't be serious" Ken said with an annoyed look, "Your gonna use a Magikarp"

"Sure am is there a problem" said Jason

" No i guess i will have to show you" sadi Ken, " Starly quick attack", and the flew at Magikarp full speed with a white stream trailing behind and it hit Magikarp.

"OK then Magikarp splash" Jason said with confidence only to see Magikarp splash up and down, "What the, what is he doing?",

"Splash is one of the few moves Magikarp can learn along with tackle and flail, i'm pretty sure that your magikarp only knows splash and that makes it useless because splash doesn't do anything" said Ken leaving Jason shocked again,

"Jason thought to himself "No this is happening again"

"Starly wing attack and Starly's wing glows white and slams into Magikarp Koing it and Jason returns it to it's ball with his head hung low as Ken says" Really stupid mistakes again gosh this battle is over.

"NO IT'S NOT!, I still have 2 pokemon left so go Terra!" exclaimed Jason as he sent out Terra for battle.

"Another mistake grass types are weak against flying types, Starly wing attack!" ordered Ken and Starly's wings glowed white and it flew toward Terra

" Terra withdraw!" said Jason and Terra withdrew into it's shell and the wing attack missed "quick use tackle and hit Starly from behind, and Terra came out it shell and hit Starly hard from behind knocking it into a wall and KOing it.

"Hmm nice move i didn't expect that go Piplup" said Ken and his Piplup popped out of the ball, "Use pound" and the Piplup ran up to Terra delivering a pound on Terra's head

"Just want I wanted hehehe" said Jason with a confident grin, "Use absorb" and the twig on Terra's head release a red beam that hits Piplup draining it's energy

"Piplup back up and use bubble to create some distance" said Ken and Piplup fired a couple bubbles a Terra as it broke free from absorb and backed away, "Hm you doing better then i thought, Piplup bubble and the bubbles began to pelt Terra.

"Fine since you want to be like that Terra Tackle!" yelled Jason and Terra ran full speed at Piplup but suddenly Ken orderd Piplup "to jump in the air"

With Piplup in the air Ken ordered it to use "bubble on the ground" and Terra ran straight into it taking alot of damage but Jason whispered something right before a mini explosion and when the smoke cleared Piplup landed on the ground to see Terra in it's shell and Ken realized the Jason told Terra to withdraw and at that moment Terra came out it's shell

"Terra use absorb quick" said Jason with confidence and Terra drained energy from Piplup KOing it

"Yes now I have 2 pokemon and Ken has 1" Jason exclaimed and Terra replied happily "Tur Tur Twig"

"OK I admit it you did well, ever since I started this journey no trainer has brought me to this point I give you that, but now you must face my toughest pokemon. Prepare to lose! Go Absol" stated Ken as he released his Absol.

"Ok well it's time to end this Ken" said Jason " Terra use Tackle" and Terra ran as hard as it can toward the serious determined looking Absol as Ken began to smirk

"Cut" said Ken calmly, and that single word changed the tide of battle for Ken's favor much to Jason's horror at Absol's sickle-like horn on its headglowed white and Absol used it to cut Terra with the horn that left behind a white trail of energy where it slashed leaving Terra KOed.

Suddenly a rush of emotions hit Jason. In this battle he finally felt like he caught up to Ken and all that changed in ten seconds. The power that Ken and Absol may have been too much for him but then he felt something, it was Lux's pokeball shaking. He looked at Lux and saw a determined look his face and the Jason began to think "What's wrong with me if Lux is excited to battle how can i not be" "Go Lux" he said and Lux came out the pokeball with a determined look on his face. "Lux use Tackle" Jason shouted and Lux ran toward Absol at full speed

"So you want a repeat performance, i thought you would have kept you distance after seeing what Absol can do, your brave i'll give you that, Absol Cut!" said Ken in a calm manner Absol's sickle-like horn on its headglowed white as Lux ran toward Absol.

"Jump" said Jason as Absol was about slash Lux with Cut and Lux jumped over Absol and tackled it from behind.

Nice move" Ken congratulated "but now you close Absol Cut quick" , and Absol cut Lux dealing serious damage to it.

"Don't give up buddy tackle with all your might" Jason shouted out, and Lux got up and ran full speed at Absol while Ken was amazed by their tenacity and was move by their will to keep fighting.

"Ok then Absol quick attack" and then Asbsol ran at a amazing speed toward Lux leaving a white trail behind as both Lux and Absol collide against each other fiercely neither giving a inch for about a min until Absol overpower Lux and KO's it.

"Ok you win, you better than me for now but soon i'm gonna overtake you" said Jason as he picks up Lux congratulating an thanking him.

"I'll be looking forward to it , today you proved to me how tough you really are even if you do make dumb mistakes, but you've earned my repsect something not too many people have" and then Ken reaches out his hand and he and Jason shake hands with each other. Then Kyle comes over and says "Thats was one of the most awesome battles I have seen, Ken your probably ready to take on the pokemon gym in Oreburgh right."

"Yeah i'm gonna head over there as soon as I heal my pokemon, i'kguessing you and Jason are headed there" Ken said

"I'm gonna wait a bit to get stronger how about you Jason?" replied Kyle

"What's a pokemon gym ?" asked Jason leaving Kyle and Ken with astonished looks on their face

"I can't believe i gave this guy my repsect" said Ken

"Geez well sorry i didn't know" said Jason

"You said you wanted to be the greatest trainer and you don't even know what a gym is?" said Ken

"Just explain it" said Jason

" A pokemon gym is is a place where pokémon trainers go to train their pokémon. and are places where trainers can go to sharpen their battling skills and where their pokémon can go to gain experience. Often specializing in a particular elemental type, gyms create an environment which allows trainers to test both their skills and pokémon against those of others. The most powerful trainer in the gym is called the Gym Leader. Gyms that are certified by the Pokémon League are vital to a trainer's journey. Leagues are designed so that conventional Trainers must travel far and wide before entering a League Competition, as the only way to enter one is by gaining at least eight official gym badges. So basically when you beat the gym leader you earn a badge and when you have eight badges you can enter the pokemon league tornament and if you win or do well enough to be recognized you will reiceve the title Champion which will open the doors to even stronger trainers and a tougher and more exciting journey." explained Kyle

"Awesome i can't wait i'm going to Oreburgh first thing in the morning " said Jason

"Why not as soon as your pokemon heal like Ken? asked Kyle

"Because if i do i would just be taking Ken's path and thats not my path to follow but eventually our paths will cross and I will be ready to take him on." said Jason causing Ken to smile.

"Fine I will be on my way then." Ken said as he walks away.

Later on in the day you see Kyle and Jason walking around when the Poketch President rushes toward them " I thought you young men left, i'm glad you didn't i wanted to thank you for yesterday so here are two new poketches" and the President leaves after thanking them. Then the two boys go back to the pokemon center to rest for the night.


	9. Chapter 7 The Old Days

Chapter 7: The Old Days

Jason wakes up from the bed he was sleeping in at the pokemon center and gets dressed and takes his pokeballs containing his trusted team with him and goes down stairs to see Kyle waiting for him.

"Well i guess this is it huh?" said Kyle with a sad tone

"Yeah this is where we go our separate ways so what are you gonna do Kyle?" asked Jason

"Well i'm gonna stay here for awhile and learn more at the trainer school" replied Kyle

"Well ok then this is goodbye until we meet again" said Jason and the two trainers shook hands and Jason left the center as well as Jubelife City and heads into Route 203

An hour later Jason is battling a trainer after he beat nearly everyone in this area

"Hey my name is Dallas prepare to lose!" said a young trainer

"Yeah Yeah that what everyone in this route says" replied Jason

They both throw pokeballs in the air and out comes Lux, Jason's Shinx and Dallas's Machop

"Macop use Karate Chop" said Dallas as Machop's arm glows white and it chops Lux with the side of its opened hand and strikes Lux hard.

"Wow your tougher than anyone here this could be trouble" said Jason as his pokedex beeps. He looks at it to find out Lux has learned to use Spark. "Alright buddy use Spark!" and Lux's body becomes surrounded in blue electricity and it tackles the Machop knocking it over.

"Well since you want to play tough, Machop Karate Chop again hard as you can", says Dallas but Machop doesn't move a inch, "Machop whats wrong?" one closer inspection Machop has sparks of electricity around it showing that it is paralyzed

"I better take adavntage of this oppurtunity so Lux Spark one more time!" shouted Jason and Lux's body becomes surrounded in blue electricity and it tackles the Machop knocking it out. "Yes I win"

"Cheater" said Dallas

"What do you mean" Jason said angrily

"My Machop couldnt move cause you did something to it then you took that time to hit him unfairly" explained Dallas

"He was paralyzed its a legal move i won fairly so shut up and stop complaining" said Jason

"I'm leaving but you will get yours cheater". said Dallas as he left

Jason mutters to himself angrily when he hears a voice say "There nothing to be mad about you whopped that boy good and he's a sore loser" Jason turns around to see a old man about the age of 50 walking toward him. "Sorry let me introduce myself my name Thomas and i was watching your battle it was quite enjoyable you have some skill for a beginner, would you like to come to my house for some lunch and rest.

"Sure" said Jason and they head toward Thomas's house

10 mins later Jason and Thomas are sitting down while Lux and and Terra are nearby eating pokemon food and Magikarp is in a pond in Thomas's back yard

"Thank you for the meal old man Thomas" said Jason with gratitude

"Your welcom... hey who you calling a old man, and the food is thanks for allowing me to see that wonderful battle it took me back to my battling days." said Thomas

"You used to battle?" asked Jason

"I sure did, i was a darn good battler too but eventually i retired to start a family, but now my kids are grown and their kids are going out on journeys and my wife is at Canalave City as a researcher, so i'm just here reminiscing about the past and i like to watch the new generation start battling like how i watched your better and by the way you have quite the team for someone who's starting out and doesn't have a badge." said Thomas

"Thank you, well i got Lux from my dad he is a greater battler that travels the world and he entrusted Lux to me as my partner and Terra was given to me by Proffesor Rowan and I caught Magikarp when it was in danger of being ran over by a boat."

"Oh that was very courageous and kind of you i'm sure Magikarp appreciates it." said Thomas

"Yeah i know it does but now I realize that Magikarp can't battle." said Jason with a depressed tone

Oh don't worry about that, just keep treating it kindly and raising it properly and soon it will evolve into a pokemon with powerful force called Gyarados" said Thomas with a light heartedtone as he and Jason walked toward Magikarp.

"Really, well how about i call you Gyara then Magikarp" asked Jason and Magikarp splashed happily.

Jason spent another hour at Thomas house before he decided to leave.

"Ok well i'm leaving now". said Jason

"Ok have a great journey" said Thomas

Jason walks out but 2 min later Thomas hears a loud arguement outside his house. Jason is being pressed up against a wall by one big man while another man and Dallas watch.

"Now admit you cheated my lil bro" said the man holding Jason named Terrence while his other brother Ryo and Dallas watch with a smirk

"I didn't cheat your punk of a little brother is a sore loser" said Jason

"Your gonna pay for that, Ryo!" said Terrence as he and Ryo threw pokeball in the air and a Machoke belonging to Ryo came out and a Machamp belonging to Terrence.

"Ha you better call out your pokemon before this attack hits, Revenge!" said Ryo as Machoke moves to uppercut Jason with one of its fists.

"Aerial Ace!" and out of nowhere a Scizor body becomes surrounded by white streaks and it slams into Machoke before it can touch Jason koing it, "You cowards" said Thomas, "You have till the count of 3 to get out of my yard, 1...2...3!"

"Please Machamp Cross Chop" said Terrence as Machamp crosses its top two arms to form an 'X' and its arms start to glow and it runs toward Scizor but the attack misses as Scizor dodged at a fast speed

"Aerial Ace" said Thomas a Scizor body becomes surrounded by white streaks and it slams into Machamp koing it leaving Terrence no other choice but to take his brothers and run.

"Man that was awesome" said Jason

"Thank you it good to know we still got it, do you mind if i escort you to Oreburgh" said Thomas as he returned Scizor.

"Of course not come on" said Jason and the two headed toward the Oreburgh gate


	10. Chapter 8 Jason Gets Training

Chapter 8: Jason Gets Training

Jason and old man Thomas make their way into the Oreburgh gate while having a casual conversation about Jason's team when they see a young girl

?: "My name is Diana and I challenge you to battle prepare yourself!"

"Well im too much for a young thing like her so Jason go ahead" said old man Thomas

"Sure whatever" said Jason

They both threw pokeballs in the air and out of Diana's came out a Bidoof and out of Jason's came out Terra

"Bidoof Tackle" said Diana and Bidoof charged toward Terra and slammed into it but Jason and Terra grin.

"Thanks for getting close, Terra use Absorb!" said Jason as Terra emits a red beam from the leaves at top of its head that hits Bidoof and drains it of it's energy," Now hit it with a Tackle" and Terra rams into Bidoof Koing it.

"Oh Bidoof return, you did well. Your a really tough trainer i want to introduce you to someone follow me" said Diana

"Um ok" said Jason

As they followed Diana Thomas congratulated Jason on his win and told him that he should now try to see his battles right now as training prepartions for his gym battle until Dian takes them to a elderly man and a young boy.

"Let me introduce everyone, this is my brother Curtis and my grandfather Grant and these two people are Mr Thomas and Jason who is really strong. I think all of you should have a battle." said Diana and she whispers something in her brothers ear.

"Well im up for it how about you old man Thomas" asked Jason

"Sure but stop calling me old man" said Thomas

"Sure" said Curtis

"Ok but how about we make this a double battle and we only use one pokemon" said Grant

"Double Battle?" asked Jason

"Let me explain" "In a double battle, each Pokémon is part of a duo, meaning that the battle takes place between two teams of two. The number of Pokémon Trainers participating in the battle can be two—in which each Trainer uses two Pokémon, three—in which a pair of Trainers each using a single Pokémon face off against a Trainer using two, or four Trainers—with each Trainer using a single Pokémon." stated Thomas

"Oh ok sounds interesting" said Jason

They all threw pokeballs in the air and out of Curtis's came out a Shinx, out of Grant's came out a Staraptor, out of Jason's came out Terra and out of Thomas came out a Scizor. And Staraptor's ability Intimidate lowers Terra and Scizors attack power

"Ok let keep it like this the young ones battle each other while us elders battle" said Grant. "Staraptor Cose Combat", and Staraptor rushed toward Scizor using repeated kicks, pecks, and wing hits at a fast speed with Scizor damaged heavily.

"Oh no" said Jason

"Don't worry kid i know his weakness, Scizor Double Hit!" said Thomas and then both of Scizor's arms and claws glow purple both of Scizor's claws glow purple and it hits the Staraptor once with each claw leaving Staraptor to fall to the ground. "See the thing about Close Combat is it leaves the user defense and special defense to drop leaving Staraptor more vulnerable to hits and along with my Scizor's Technician ability which doubled the power of Double Hit, so pretty much Staraptor is almost out of the battle.

"Alright your awesome old man Thomas"said Jason

"Thanks but focus" said Thomas

"Shinx use Charge and then Tackle." said Curtis and Shinx's body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks as it gathers electricity in its body then it charged at Terra and rammed into to it cause a nice amount of damage.

Jason started thinking to him self that Terra usually has a high defense and why did Tackle do so much damage to Terra. "Oh well use absorb" and Terra emits a red beam from the leaves at top of its head that hits Shinx and drains it of a little energy. " No way why did Absorb do so little" asked Jason

"My sister told me about how you let you Turtwig get hit so you can get the opponent close and use Absorb so i used Charge to raise Shinx's special defense and i got around your Turtwig's defense by using my Shinx's ability Rivalry since your Turtwig and my Shinx are the same gender his attack power raises up." said Curtis.

"It's you fault Jason, you waited while Shinx charged up you could have tackled it then but you got overconfident probably from the fact you have your own Shinx and it's experiences with using Charge, do not underestimate your opponent." said Thomas lecturing Jason and suddenly Jason's pokedex beeps so he looks at it and grins.

"Well while you are busy teaching that young man i will end this Staraptor Brave Bird" said Grant and Staraptor pulls in its wings and dives down at Scizor like a missile from high up then its body bursting into flames and it pulls out its wings, its body becomes surrounded by a blue aura, and flies at Scizor, "So how are you gonna get out of this once i hit you it's over" said Grant with confidence.

"Easy actually i won't let you hit me, Scizor Flash Cannon" said Thomas and Scizor points at claw at the oncoming Staraptor and its calw glows white while a silver ball forms in the claw and a silver beam shoots out of the claw at Staraptor hittng it and Koing it.

"Great now it my turn to get the win" says Jason .

"Please stop with the overconfidence will ya, Shinx Tackle hit em hard to end this battle." said Curtis.

"Terra Razor Leaf" said Jason and old man Thomas grins, Terra then swings its head and razor-sharp leaves shoot out from the leaves on its head and hits Shinx Koing it. "Yes we win".

"Ok I admit it your tough" said Curtis.

"Yes both of you are" said Grant.

"Well thanks for the great battle" bothe Jason and Thomas said as they parted ways and left.

Jason and Thomas then leave the Oreburgh Gate only to run into Ken.

"Oh hey Jason you're just now making it here" Ken said with a condescending tone .

"Oh be quiet, I have been focusing on getting stronger for the gym battle so now i'm gonna practice on you." said Jason.

"Sorry but i'm not the right opponent for you" said Ken and he flashed the Oreburgh City gym badge the Coal badge at him.

"No way you won already" said Jason

"And that's all"said Ken as he tosses a pokeball in the air and out comes a Prinplup."

"No way your Piplup evolved" said Jason with disbelief.

"Yeah right now im to far ahead of you, by the way who's he, the man looks familar." said Ken .

" This is Thomas,he is a great trainer even though he's getting on in years" said Jason.

"Stop calling me old. but yeah that my name nice to meet you, you seem like a great rival for my young friend here" said Thomas.

"Actually I think i'm to much for him, but now i remember you, i read about you in the past you were a tough trainer known well" stated Ken.

"Yeah but now it time you two to make a name for yourselves Jason lets get going". said Thomas.

"Ok see ya Ken" said Jason.

"Ok but by the way the gyms closed the gym leader went to work, if you meet him at his job you can probably make a appointment for a battle tommorow, he at the Oreburgh Mine" said Ken as he walked away.

"Ok" said Jason.

Then Thomas and Jason made their way to the Oreburgh Mine surprised at how the poeple can work while wild pokemon around and how the wild pokemon also help and went to the bottom floor and asked around for the gym leader eventually reaching a young man with reddish purple hair.

"Excuse me do you know the gym leader?" said Jason.

"Yes I do." said the young man.

"Do you know where he is?" said Jason.

"Yeah he's right in front of you, i'm Roark the Oreburgh gym leader and i guess you want to challenge me well come to the gym first thing in the morning i have to go now feel free to train here if you like bye. said Roark.

With the challenge issue Jason battled the workers and beat them all but his last battle he accidently hit a wild Onix.

"Oh no you hit that Onix, she has a bad temper and goes on a rampage and only Roark can calm her."said a worker.

"It's ok I will handle this" said Jason with confidence, Thomas looked on impressed with Jason's determined face."Go pokeball" Jason said and the ball hit Onix capturing it but it broke out angrier.

"Why didn't you weaken it first, don't you know you to weaken a pokemon first before you capture it?" asked Thomas

"Nope didn't know that, it worked when i caught Gyara" said Jason nervously.

"Yeah cause he is a Magikarp it's all ready weak and even then luck had to make so it worked" stated Thomas

"Well fine Terra come out and use Razor Leaf" shouted Jason and Terra came out and then swings its head and razor-sharp leaves shoot out from the leaves on its head and hits Onix and then Jason throw another ball at Onix capturing it. "Ok i did it the proper way i guess" said Jason and all the workers sighed with relief.

"Come Jason I now beilef you need some training if you are gonna surpass Roark and your rival Ken so we are gonna train on Route 207"

"Um ok then" Jason said nervously at Thomas serious tone

The next day Jason and Thomas stand in front of the doors to the Oreburgh Gym

"You ready?"asked Thomas

"More ready then i ever been" said Jason

The End

Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated thank you!

Thanks to Bulbapedia for the information about double battles.


	11. Chapter 9: Jason Vs Roark

Chapter 9: Jason vs Roark

Jason and Thomas stand in front of the doors to the Oreburgh Gym and Jason opens them with great confidence and they both walk in.

?: "elcome to the Oreburgh Gym, I am the Referee here, I am here to make sure battles here are fair. What's your name and hometown challenger?".

"I am Jason from Twinleaf town". proclaimed Jason.

"OK well proceed to the leader young challenger but your companion must stay here and watch" said the Referee

Jason looked at old man Thomas with a questioning look

"I'll be fine and you'll do fine without me now go get your badge" said Thomas

"Of course I will get my badge" Jason said confidently

In his confidenece Jason marches off through a path that leads directly toward Roark as the young gym leader stands proudly.

"Sorry if this challenge was easier than usual"said Roark

"Huh" said Jason

"You see usually there are gym trainers here that try to block you progress to me but they couldn't make today and I didnt want to cancel you challenge" stated Roark

"It's ok, it's gonna be the same result anyway with me winning that badge" said Jason with a confident grin

"We will see about that, Ref state the rules" said Roark

"This battle will be a 3 on 3 battle, the battle is only over when one side has no usable pokemon and only the challenger is allowed to switch his pokemon, do you both agree to these terms." stated the Ref

"Sure" said both Jason and Roark

"Then let the battle begin!", said the Ref

"Let's start this up Geodude" said Roark as he threw a pokeball in the air and out came his Geodude."I'm curious to see what pokemon you are going to use"

" Well come out Roxs" said Jason as he threw up his pokeball and a Onix came out"

"Oh I heard somebody caught the Onix known as the Queen of the Oreburgh Mines, well lets see what you can do with her." said Roark

"Ok Roxs use Tackle on Geodude and hit em hard" said Jason and Roxs charged tooward Geodude and slammed into it but Geodude seemed unscathed.

"Please i thought if you were using a Rock type you would have common sense and realize the defense they have, what is a mere Tackle attack going to do, now Geodude Stealth Rock" exclaim Roark as Geodude's body becomes surrounded in several silver glitters that grow larger and forms into pointed gray rocks that sit in the ground.

"What are you doing decorating the field what kind of attack is that." said Jason

"Oh you will see" said Roark

"No I won't cause i'm gonna end this Tackle again Roxs" said Jason and Roxs charges toward Geodude again but Roark starts to smile

"Hehe Rock Smash!" said Roark calmly and Geodude's left hand glow white and it punches Roxs sending it flying leaving Jason surprised.

"Whoa what happened?" said Jason nervously

"Jason! Rock Smash is a fighting type move which mean it supereffective against rock types like Roxs" shouted Thomas

"Me and my pokemon work in the mines do you think we don't have a technique to handle rocks and rock types." stated Roark cockily

"Well you know what we have our way of dealing with rock types too right Roxs right" said Jason as Roxs looks on and smiles at Jason

*Flashback*

"Old man i'm tired of battling wild pokemon can you please teach me the technique you mentioned earlier when we got here" Jason complained

"Fine I think you and that Onix trained enough, but by the way why haven't you named her yet all you other ones have a name" said Thomas

"Yeah was thinking of possible names for her but i don't know which one to pick" said Jason

"How about you tell her the name and let her pick" said Thomas

"Ok then how about Stoney" asked Jason but she shook her had no, "Bouldera" but she shook her head no "What about Roxci" she looked interested but shook her head no "well what about "Roxs" and she shook her head yes "Great so now your name is Roxs"

"Ok now that we go that done, Come out Hippowdon!" said Thomas as he threw a pokeball in the air and a Hippowdon came out.

"Wow i never seen one before where did you get it." asked Jason

"Hippowdon is one of my pokemon for my trainer day but now lent all my pokemon to my wife except Scizor but i call on them when I need them." said Thomas

"Oh why do you need it am I gonna battle it." asked Jason

"No it's quite the contrary, I have the skill to teach pokemon moves they don't learn naturally but are compatable with i'm a move tutor and I am gonna teach Roxs amove to use against it's fellow rock types the move is...

*Flashback over*

"Now Roxs use Mud Slap" said Jason as Roxs dug her tail into the ground and pulled it up, throwing a wave mud at Geaodude hitting it and lowering it's accuracy

"Oh yeah Geodude Rock Smash" said Roark and Geodude charges at Roxs and miss its fist swing at Roxs .

"Now Tackle Roxs and keep going till you hit the wall" said Jason and Roxs slams into Geodude till she rams it into a wall knocking Geodude out

"Wow nice move but go Onix!" Roark says as he sends out a Onix that is slightly bigger then Roxs

*thinking to himself Jason says "I gotta end this fast" end* "Ok Roxs quick Mud Slap" said Jason as Roxs dug it's tail into the ground but before it can do anymore...

"I'm not gonna let you do that Onix Rock Smash" said Roark as Onix's tail glows white and smashes into Roxs Koing her.

"Return Roxs you did great not go Terra" said Jason as he called back Roxs into her ball and sent out Terra but suddenly the rocks from Stealth Rock raise into the air, glow white, and then smash into Terra, "What was that"

"It's Steatlh Rock it activates everytime my opponent sends out a pokemon, now screech" said Roark and Onix opens its mouth and roars a high-pitched screech releases a beam of invisible shockwaves that high Terra pushing it back and lowering it's defense. "Now that takes care of your Turtwigs defensive ability now Onix Rock Smash" and Onix's tail glows white and smashes into Terra hitting him and flinging him into a wall.

"Dang Terra's badly damaged I gotta do something" said Jason but then he notices something odd about Terra. "HUH? Why is Terra glowing with a green aura."

"Jason it's Terra's ability Overgrow kicking in it powers up grass moves nows your chance" said Thomas

"OK Terra now use Razor Leaf!" exclaimed Jason and Terra still glowing then swings its head and razor-sharp leaves shoot out from the leaves on its head with energy waves from Overgrow shooting toward Onix hitting it and Koing it.

"Wow seems like you pulled off a miracle move return Onix and here my next pokemon my greatest partner" said Roark as he threw up a pokeball and a Cranidos came out.

"Return Terra and come out Lux" said Jason as he called back the tired Turtwig and brought out Lux the Shinx.

"How interesting an electric type, since my time as gym leader nobody has ever used a electric type against me but how well can it take a hit" said Roark as Stealth Rock began to take effect and smash into Lux

"Hang in there Lux use Spark" said Jason as Lux's body becomes surrounded in blue electricity and it charges toward Cranidos

"Cranidos Headbutt" ordered Roark and as Lux charges toward Cranidos, Cranidos runs toward Lux and they both collide and cause a small explosion pushing both pokemon back. "It seems like your Shinx took more damage than my Craindos well i'm up for a round too...huh?

"Your up for round two well we've been preparing for it with Lux's Charge attack" said Jason as Lux is surrounded be sparks of electricity and absorbs them into your body, "Now Spark" and Lux runs toward Cranidos surrounded in blue electricity while Cranidos uses headbutt and they clash again causing a explosion and when the smoke clears Lux is Koed. "You did great buddy now rest, come back out Terra" and Terra comes out its ball still tired as Stealth Rock takes effect amd hits Terra.

"Well this was a good battle but it seems your Turtwig is on it last legs, my Cranidos can definitly dodge a Razor Leaf from a pokemon this tired and weakened but I dont think you can dodge." said Roark

"Well we will just have to see about that, Terra Razor Leaf we are gonna win this now!" said Jason with a confident grin as Terra swings its head and razor-sharp leaves shoot out from the leaves on its head and flys toward Crandos.

"Ok dodge now Cranidos and follow with headbutt" said Roark but Cranidos didnt move and Roark noticed thats Cranidos is paralyzed. "When did that happen?"

"It happen the second time Headbutt and Spark clashed" said Jason as the Razor Leaf hits Cranidos Koing it. "Yes we won, we did it Terra" said Jason as he picked up Terra joyfully when Terra began to glow white and started to change evolving into Grotle and as Terra is too heavy now they both fall

"Congratulations you actually beat me here is the Coal badge." said Roark

"Thanks" Jason said and smiled at Thomas who walked over to congratulate him.

"Man i guess i need to do some serious training I have been losing alot lately first it was that guy named Ken then it was that weird girl with the Roselia and Chimchar and now you" stated Roark.

"Weird Girl?" said Jason

"Yeah it was this girl who challenged me like a hour before you, she kept talking about how she needed to prove herself and when she beat me she told me she didnt want her badge, I had to convince her to take it." said Roark

"Hmmm I wonder who she is? pondered Jason

*Back at Jubelife City*

The sillhouette of a girl is shown but her face is unidentifiable but she has a Chimchar riding on her shoulder.

End


	12. Chapter 10: The Masked Girl, Thorn!

Chapter 10: The Masked Girl of Justice? Thorn

Jason walks out of the Oreburgh gym with Thomas as they wave goodbye to Roark and heads straight to the pokemon center to heal his victorious pokemon. After he heals them they leave and he and Thomas talk.

"Well Jason I think this is where we go our separate ways, I'm going to stay in Oreburgh for awhile." said Thomas.

"Really? Well it was nice hanging out with you old man Thomas, thanks for everything." said Jason

"You're welcome young man now go become the best trainer, the nearest gym is at Eterna City you can get but going to Jubelife then going north to Floaroma Town then cut through the Eterna Forest and your there.

"Thanks and next time you see me I will be much stronger." said Jason as he walks toward the Oreburgh Gate.

In Jubelife City Professor Rowan is walking around the city when he is approached by two members of Team Galactic.

"Hello there professor, will please hand over that briefcase to us" said Grunt 1.

"Pardon?" inquired Professor Rowan.

"We of Team Galactic want your research on pokemon evolution so would you be so nice as to hand over your research to us." said Grunt 2.

"And why would I ever give my research to an outlandish bunch such as yourselves?" said Professor Rowan.

"Listen we have no problem using force even if you are old" Grunt 1

"Sorry but I refuse to give in to simple thugs as you two in such ridiculous outfits" replied the Professor.

"That's it I have enough of your rude statements!" said Grunt 1 "It's time for you to regret your decision….".

"YO! Professor Rowan how you doing" said Jason as he just enters Jubelife City.

"Well hello there young man it's been a awhile since we have spoken to one another, how is your journey going" asked the Professor.

"It's great I just earned my first badge and I checkout Terra" said Jason as he took out his pokeball showing the newly evolved Grotle."

"Are you ignoring us?" asked Grunt 2

"Well that is great young man I'm glad to know that Terra is happy with you, I am just coming from Floraroma Town from doing some research on the evolution of female Combee with my new assistant she should be around here, she was acting as my guard since there are rumors the pokemon professors and scientist are going missing" stated the professor.

"Ha I see our work is not going unnoticed" said Grunt 2.

"It is Team Galactic who kidnapped these professors and scientist for our great cause, but now it time for business we were going to take just your research but now you will be coming with us. Go! Stunky" said Grunt 1.

"Go! Glameow" said Grunt 2.

"Well if they want a battle I will give it to them" said Jason.

"Please it's two on one prepare to lose" said Grunt 1.

"He is not alone!" a mysterious feminine voice said, suddenly a girl with a Roserade mask on her face ran into the scene".

"Wait is that you M…" said the Professor but he is interrupted just as he was about to say a name.

"Yes professor it is I your assistant and the masked hero of justice Thorn" as she looked at the Professor to get him to agree and he nods toward her. "Now it's time for some answers where is the location of the professors you kidnapped?"

"Please like we would tell you" scoffed Grunt 1

"Fine then Go! Chimchar" said Thorn as the fire monkey came out of its pokeball

"Yeah Go! Terra" said Jason as his Grotle came out of its pokeball

"Chimchar ember!" said Thorn wasting no time and Chimchar opened its mouth and shot out darts of fire at Stunky.

"Stunky use Poison Gas!" said Grunt 1 and Stunky inhaled and breathed out a poisonous smog toward Terra and Chimchar badly poisoning them

"Ha now Glameow use Cut!" said Grunt 2 and Glameow's claws glowed white and struck Chimchar knocking it down and and then Glameow ran past Thorn quickly and returned to its trainer".

"Hey keep this fight fair" Thorn said

"Well it's our turn Terra use Razor Leaf!" said Jason as Terra shakes the bushes on its back send sharp leaves toward Glameow and Stunky hitting both but barely affecting Stunky.

Noticing that Chimchar and Terra needed to be healed she reach in her bag but is shocked

"Hehe looking for this" said Grunt 2 as held out an antidote

"You stole that from my bag" exclaimed Thorn

"Yes I had Glameow take it from you, we can't have you getting over the poison" said Grunt 2

"Now Stunky hop on Glameow's tail" said Grunt 1 and Stunky hop on the spring like tail. "Now use Tackle" the Grunt shouted and Stunky used the pent up force from the tail to shoot forward toward Terra and hit Terra with a powerful force knocking it into Chimchar leaving them sprawled out on the floor. "Heh some bodyguards you got finish them off!"

"Sure thing Glameow Cut!" said Grunt 2 and Glameow's claws glow white and it runs to hit Chimchar, Thorn thinking it is hopeless to try doesn't give a command but suddenly…..

"Terra take the hit!" said Jason as Terra runs to endure the hit for Chimchar "I don't know about you but we are not giving up yet!"

"Brave words but they can't help you, wait what happened to Glameow?" said Grunt 2 as the Glameow was surrounded by light green energy wave tangling Glameow

"Heh when you hit us we took advantage of you be close and used Absorb to heal Terra up but since you want it back Terra Tackle!" said Jason and Terra slammed into Glameow knocking it into Stunky knocking out Glameow.

"No way!" said Grunt 2 as he calls back Glameow.

"Well I won't give up either Chimchar" said Thorn and Chimchar agreed and started glowing orange as it fiery tail burned more intense. "What is this, is this Blaze? Well use ember then Chimchar" and Chimchar shot a fireball that hit Stunky hard Koing it.

"Yes we won" Jason and Thorn said at the same time.

"Fine we will retreat this time" said Grunt 1 and the Grunts ran dropping the antidote.

Thorn picks it up and suggests that they take their pokemon to the pokemon center. After the finish healing their pokemon.

"Thank you for helping out I would have won without you, here take this antidote in case you need it" said Thorn.

"Your welcome!" said Jason

"Well I was impressed with both of you young people but it's time that I go, come let's go M….. I mean Thorn" said the Professor as they both walk toward Route 202.

Jason deicded to head to Floraroma Town but he can shake the feeling of familiarity from Thorn.

End

Authors Note: Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think and if you want me to write more.


	13. Chapter 11 Leave It To Lux

Chapter 11: Leave It to Luxio

It is morning and Jason is on route 204 and is beginning to battle a youngster by the name Jt.

"Go Starly" said JT and the bird pokemon came out.

"Come Lux" said Jason and his Shinx came out of its ball as confident as ever.

"Starly use Quick attack" said Jt as his Starly flew at Lux with a high speed tackle with a white stream behind it and hits Lux with a powerful hit.

"Lux Charge!" said Jason and Lux glows and is surrounded by an aura of yellow electricity and pull the electricity into himself.

"Hmm it's seem you are powering up for a final attack well i'm not going to let that happen time to use my special move that my dad taught my Starly use Air Cutter" said Jt and Stary flaps it's wings and light blue crescent shaped blades of wind hit Lux. "What, your Shinx is still up.".

"Heh it's a good thing I used charge not only does it power up electric attacks but it raises Lux's special defense, now Lux use Spark" said Jason as Lux charges at Starly with a electrical charge hitting Starly koing it leaving Jason the winner.

"Ok your tough I admit it" said Jt

"Hey Lux why are you trembling" said Jason as Lux trembled then glowed white as its form changed. "Lux you evolved into a Luxio" said Jason.

"Congrats to you and Luxio" said Jt. "By the way where are you headed?"

"I'm gonna get to Floraroma by using the Ravaged Path." said Jason.

"Well be careful I heard there is a pack of wild pokemon that attack unsuspecting trainers and steal their stuff." Said Jt.

"Wow sounds like fun return Lux!" said Jason as he sped off to Ravaged Path.

Jason enters the Ravaged Path he sees some large rocks blocking the way.

"Roxs use Rock Smash" said Jason as his Rock Snake pokemon comes out and its tail glows white and smashes the rocks clearing a path for Jason. "Thanks Roxs return" Jason said as he calls back his pokemon.

Jason walks a little bit further when suddenly he hears a growl, he turns around to look and some wild Shinx start to appear giving a fierce look and sparking electricity. They creep closer to Jason and one of them pounces and Lux and Terra come out to counter with a Bite and Razor Leaf.

"Whoa you guys came out on your own to help thanks" said Jason relieved.

Terra and Lux continued to fight off the pack until the leader Luxio comes out and challenges Lux to which Lux accepts.

"OK Lux go and use Bite" said Jason and the Spark pokemon goes and bites the leader Luxio on one of its legs and slams it into a wall. The leader Luxio returns the favor by using spark on Lux but Lux isn't affected much and uses Spark right back. "Yeah my Lux is well trained we have been together for a long time. Hey Luxio why are you attacking us?".

"Luxio Lux Lux" said Luxio

"Um…. I didn't catch that. Lux did you" said Jason

Lux walks over to Luxio and takes its paw extends it to Luxio's and both paws start sparking.

"Wow that looks so cool you guys are communicating" said Jason when Luxio shouts and the Shinxs run down a path and Lux looks and Jason gesturing to follow so Jason calls Terra to its ball and follows.

Jason follows the pack and Lux and he arrives to a part to the cavern where he sees some injured young Shinx

"Now I get it you were defending and stealing stuff for the young ones but it seems you couldn't use the potions cause they are manmade" said Jason as he healed the young Shinx and all but one is healed. "It seems this Shinx is sick cause it can't handle it's electricity, good thing my dad taught me how to help, Lux channel its electricity and redirect it to the wall." said Jason and Lux put its paw on the Shinx and took in electrical charge then use spark and rammed the energy into the wall.

The young Shinx got up and cheered around happily and all of the Shinx calmed down and played with Lux as if they were welcoming him into the pack. The played for awhile until Jason walked toward Lux and a couple of Shinx sparked at him as if to tell him to leave.

"Lux come lets go" said Jason and as soon as Lux move a foot, a Shinx used spark on Jason knocking him back leaving Lux astonished. "You guys can't just expect him to stay me and Lux are on journey to become the best we have to go" but saying that only made that only enraged them.

"Fine you know what leave it to Lux. Lux I think you will be happy with the pack and you will have fun being around pokemon species like yourself but I want you to know whatever decision you make I will always be your friends and you will always be mine and my friendship and an amazing journey is all I can offer.

Lux looks around at the pack and he sees the young Shinx he helped cuddle up to him

Jason thinks to himself "Man what am I doing I'm making him choose a difficult choice it's best I let him be at ease" Jason looks at Lux "Goodbye Friend." Jason turns away to hear a loud roar and turns back around to see Lux surrounded by electricity and shoots electricity toward the Shinxs, Luxio, and Jason.

"Lux you used Shock Wave I didn't know you knew that and this attack is filled with your feelings. In the electricity Jason sees happy memories of him and Lux and how he wants to be the best with him and he understands that Lux wants to stay with him. "Buddy you still wanna go with me" said Jason and Lux replied with a nod and tackled his trainer and licked him affectionately.

They both looked at the pack and the pack looked at them with approval and smiles and said their goodbyes. Jason later makes it to Floraroma Town and heals his pokemon at the center and makes his way toward the Valley Windworks and sees Team Galactic Grunts and little girl

"Give me my papa back" said the little girl

"Please your papa is under Team Galactic Grunt custody, I think I need to punish you" said the Grunt as he took out a pokeball.

End

Authors Note: Thank you for reading this fanfiction let me know what you think by commenting.


End file.
